Simplicity
by Jules8
Summary: A society's customs have near tragic results for Quinn and Wade.


SLIDERS: SIMPLICITY

By Jules Reynolds (August 1996)

(Julia@wrenlea.demon.co.uk)

The following story is intended for entertainment purposes only.  This 

document can be freely distributed with the condition that no part of

the text is modified, and this notice is included with all copies.

This document cannot be sold or translated into any other form without

written permission from the author.  Some characters and elements of

this story are the property of St Clare Entertainment, used without

authorization.  No copyright infringement is intended.  The author

receives no compensation from the distribution of this work. Any

comments or criticism would be welcome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  This part one of the story contains spoilers for "Luck of the Draw". If you haven't seen this episode from Season One please don't read this story.

PART ONE

The leaf was coasting slowly, carried on a gentle breeze which was almost non-existent and yet enough to take it to its final destination.  The ground beckoned.  A peaceful resting place beneath the old tree which had been its home for six months.  

It neared the moist pile of leaves which lay around the trunk, its descent slower now.

The single blast of air which exploded from the round whirlpool of light took the leaf in its grip, and thrust it off its intended path and back across the woodland to rest elsewhere.

The pile of leaves beneath the tree were scattered outwards as four bodies shot from the vortex and landed, one on top of the other, against the trunk.

"I can't believe you slid last, Professor," Quinn muttered as he picked up a rather dazed looking Wade from the bottom of the heap.

"I assure you, Mr Mallory, that it was not my intention we should end up in this quite undignified heap!" Arturo proclaimed, brushing himself down briskly.

"How'd it happen Q-Ball?  I mean we didn't slide so close together.  How come we end up like this?"  Rembrandt asked as he wrenched his shoulder back into shape and grimaced.

"I don't know, Remmy.  Just one of those things, I guess," Quinn replied, trying to support Wade who was looking paler than normal and was clutching at her chest.

"Wade, you okay?" he asked, concerned at her state.

She shook her head slowly and grimaced.  Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out, instead she tried to take a breath in and failed.  Her eyes registered panic.

"She's winded, Mr Mallory.  Here, allow me."   Arturo moved across and taking Wade's arm, sat her down on the floor and started to massage her back firmly.

"Better?" he asked gently, as he looked at Wade's face.

She nodded and managed a weak smile.

"I'm truly sorry, Miss Welles.  I think in future that I had better slide first," he conceded thoughtfully.

"Can't always guarantee that, Professor," Quinn observed and stooped down onto his haunches next to Wade.

"Okay?" he asked gently.

She smiled up at him and managed a hoarse "Yes."

Quinn patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and, rising to his feet, turned to Rembrandt.

"This is interesting," he observed as he looked into the distance.

"Yeah.  Sure ain't no Frisco I recognize," Rembrandt agreed.

"Can't see any buildings - the park could be bigger here, you think?"  Quinn suggested, though he wasn't convinced by his reasoning. Nice to voice it though.

"Nah.  We'd see *somethin'*  Q-Ball.  Looks like we're in the middle of some great forest or somethin'."

Arturo joined them and stared into the distance.   The sun was setting slowly, its orange glow spreading like a smile across the horizon.

"Quite beautiful!" he declared as he turned to the others.

Quinn smiled and turned to help Wade to her feet.  The color was back in her cheeks now and she was breathing normally.

"Well, it'll be dark soon.  We gotta find somewhere to rest for the night," he stated as they looked around them for some sign of a direction to go in.

"Regretably there are no landmarks here to guide us. With no further information I suggest we follow the setting sun."  Arturo looked from one slider to the other.

They all nodded.

"Makes sense.  It's as good a direction as any," conceded Quinn as he put an arm around Wade and they strolled forwards.

"How long, Quinn?" Wade asked as she massaged her bruised ribs and took some deep gulps of sweet clean air.

Quinn rummaged in his pocket and withdrew the timer.  

"Two days more or less," he answered and put the device back into his pocket, zipping the liner to make sure it stayed put.

"You know, the air's much clearer here.  No pollution, or anything else nasty that I can smell," she observed as she walked along beside him.

"Yes, maybe there's no cars or anything like that," he agreed and added "or maybe this world isn't technologically advanced."

"Yeah, could be," Wade conceded and allowed her mind to focus on the good feelings she was getting from just walking in such peaceful surroundings, not being chased or hunted by the authorities.  She could go for a peaceful two days.  That would suit her just fine.  She smiled to herself and pulled Quinn's arm further around her shoulders.

The carpet of thick grass on which they trod was springy and good to feel.  The warmth of the dying sun was comfortable, not oppressive and the scent of nearby late summer flowers added a heady sweetness to the air.

"You know this could be a paradise world," Wade suggested as she turned her face to gauge his reaction to her words.

"Oh yeah, and you'd want to stay on it I suppose," he joked as he smiled down at her.

"I've told you before, if I found the right place....." she declared softly.

"Yeah, like on Lottery world.  You thought that was paradise.  Remember?" he answered, a grim smile playing on his lips as he remembered.

"I know. And it was,Quinn.  Just they had to go and kill people...that's all," she muttered in a low voice, hoping he hadn't heard her last words.  He had.

"Oh, yeah, minor point, Wade," he joked sarcastically, as they neared what seemed to be a thicker area of trees, more densely grouped together and forming an almost impenetrable barrier ahead of them.  The small grass pathway which seemed to wind towards two narrower trees seemed the only entrance into the tangle of branches.

The sunlight broke through from the distant edge of the sky.  It was muted now and cast a warm eerie glow on the trees in front of them.  The canopy of leaves rustled briefly in the balmy breeze.  Their noise, the only break in a silent, calm sky.

"Where now, Mr Mallory?" Arturo asked as he came and put a hand on Wade and Quinn's shoulders.  He felt relaxed and strangely seduced by their surroundings.

"Sun's goin' down, Q-Ball.  It'll be pitch black in here soon.  I dunno about you people but I sure don't relish spending a whole night in complete darkness," Rembrandt reminded them calmly.  

His voice pulled Wade's thoughts back from the balmy serenity of the walk they'd just had,  and to the reality of their situation.

Their indecision was given a helping hand in a sudden and heartstopping second.

The peaceful silence which had hung as an awning across the forest lifted suddenly, and was thrown to the sky, fragmented and disorientated, to fall in shattered pieces.

The painful screech and heartstopping scream sent shivers down Quinn's spine and he felt Wade's fingers bite into his arm in alarm.  Her terror was mirrored in her face as she stood rivetted to the spot, where minutes earlier they had stood, relaxed and at peace with the world.

"We gotta find shelter, man," Rembrandt urged, his eyes hunting the woods around them, and finally  resting on Quinn for some direction.

Arturo swallowed.  His stomach had lurched when the silence had been broken by the sounds of terror, and he felt pretty shaky himself, though he'd never admit it.   

"May I suggest climbing a tree, Mr Mallory?" he suggested quietly, and pointing, indicated a very large spreading tree some 100 yards in front of them through the path.

"Good idea, Professor!" Quinn answered and started to run towards the great canopy which stretched it's arms out to the night sky.

Shoving Wade unceremoniously up into the first branch, he reached backwards and helped Rembrandt to start his ascent.

As he and Arturo started a slow climb into the safety of the tree, Quinn looked downwards and backwards across the now dim surface of the forest floor.  

Shapes.  Dark shadows creeping forwards towards one another.  He couldn't make out who, or for that matter what they were.  What he could see and hear, was the obvious struggle which was ensuing between the two groups.  

As the screams filled the night air he caught Wade's eye, higher up in the safety of the tree.

She swallowed and nodding almost imperceptibly, acknowledged his unspoken thoughts.  

Where ever they were they weren't in paradise.

***

The hessian curtain around the bed drew back slowly, as dawn crept through the window and brought the village to reluctant wakefulness.

Saskia yawned widely and smiled.

The small, tawny red squirrel sat perched on the end of her bed and looked hesitantly at her.  It's eyes darted nervously from the window to the small wooden bowl of succulent woodland fruit, sat temptingly within its reach.

"Go on, take what you like, little one," she soothed gently and sat watching it in fascination, her hand reaching up to flick her long blond hair from her deep blue eyes.

It darted forward briefly, its paws outstretched as it grabbed at the blackberry and departed swiftly though the open window and out onto the forest floor beyond.

Saskia chuckled lightly at its antics, as she put her feet to the stone floor and moved slowly to the large stone bowl on the table at the end of her bed.  She poured the clear cold water from the pitcher into the bowl and threw her hands down into its crystal surface.  The water felt good on her face.  It revived her, refreshed her and washed away the remnants of sleep from her eyes and mind.

As she dabbed at her clear complexion she pulled a fresh dress from the chair.

She pulled the simple yet attractive blue garment over her head and let it drop down to her knees.   The mirror which hung on her wall allowed her to brush her hair out thoroughly.  She glanced at her appearance when she'd finished and smiled.

She knew she was attractive.  She could have any man in the village. They were all hers to choose from, but she hesitated.  Pairing for life was a big commitment and she wasn't sure yet.  Her father had told her she had to do it soon, lest the village gossips' tongues started to wag about her being too old.  

Saskia smiled at her clear face and golden shining hair.  She'd had her fair share of men chasing after her hadn't she?    Trouble was she didn't really love any of them.  Pity really, she was twenty four now.  She should be settling down to marriage and children.  She'd have to choose soon.  She was the most sought after in the village, she knew she had the first choice of man. She'd try and make her mind up this week.  That would settle their tongues wouldn't it?  

As she moved into the living area which she shared with her parents and started to prepare the breakfast for them, she pondered.

Poor old Ruth, her best friend.  She was ninth in line for choice according to the rules.  She'd end up with the sheer dross at the end of the list.  Saskia shook her head.  Beauty was everything with choosing a partner for marriage.  Silly rule really.  Beauty wasn't everything in life though, was it?   Her friend Ruth was one of the nicest people she'd known in the village and yet she was condemned to having someone really unsuitable probably, just because she was considered to be plain.

As Saskia put the dishes ready for their first meal of the day, she shrugged her shoulders.  The rules were in place for a reason.  Maybe understanding them didn't matter. Obeying them did.  Order in the village was everything.  Order equalled harmony.  Simplicity itself really.

***

"Man that was one tough night!" Rembrandt declared unhappily as he climbed down from the last branch and dropped onto the forest floor.

The sun was crawling slowly upwards now.  The warmth it embued on the Sliders felt good as they stood together at the base of the tree and let the shafts of sunlight play gently on their faces.

Wade turned her head upwards towards the light and smiled.  

"That feels good," she said warmly.

"Well, Miss Welles, considering *you* had a relatively comfortable night, I'm not surprised that you find benevolence in the light of morning on this world.  A world I might add which had us crouched like animals in the trees all night!" Arturo thundered.

"Well pardon me for breathing, Professor.  Not my fault if I fell asleep on Rembrandt's shoulder is it?" she replied snappily and turned towards the opening in the trees.

"Hey, guys, it was my shoulder, okay.  I didn't mind," Rembrandt observed as he followed the retreating figure of Wade.

"Jealous, Professor?" Quinn remarked gently and smiled.

"Hardly, Mr Mallory.  I'm just...oh well, I'm just stiff, that is *all*!" Arturo barked as he stretched out his back and groaned.

"Hey it was me who had to keep still most of the night, remember?" Rembrandt continued, his temper rising.

"All right!  Enough, guys.  Let's quit talking about the benefits of having to keep still for the night or not and concentrate on where we're going to spend today.  We've got another night here, or have you forgotten?" Quinn observed looking at the two of them.

"Oh yeah.  I forgot," Rembrandt admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Well I hadn't!" Arturo blasted.  "Let's find somewhere more suitable for the night shall we?  We have all day.  No time to waste standing around pontificating about it, is there?"  

Remmy and Quinn exchanged resigned looks and followed Arturo as he moved forwards through the woods and deeper into the forest.

"Come on Wade!" Quinn shouted, turning to see Wade trotting to catch up with them.

"Do we have to go *this* way?" she moaned.  "It's warmer back there," she suggested, rubbing her arms as the goosebumps started to form on the bare flesh which her t-shirt didn't cover.  She was lucky Rembrandt had lent her his jacket for the night. Having given it back she was starting to feel the chill.  The sunshine looked good.

"Well we know what's behind us, now don't we Miss Welles?" Arturo jibed smartly from in front.

"What's with the attitude, Professor?" Wade snarled back, angry with him.

"I can assure you that I have no...."

"Enough!" Quinn shouted loudly and reaching back, put a hand across Wade's mouth to ensure no follow up reply ensued.

"Jeez, what happened to the feel-good feeling from yesterday?" he observed as he let go of her mouth and taking her hand pulled her closely to follow him.

"I think the night kind of swallowed it up, Q-Ball," Rembrandt suggested in a subdued voice as he ducked to avoid a low swinging branch.

"Quite!" came the single word from Arturo.

Quinn flashed a warning look at Wade not to continue the verbal jousting and they forged forwards in silence for twenty minutes.

Suddenly the trees opened out in front of them.  The clearing was bathed in sunlight, the odd dappled shadow cast from a high tree forked across it, but for the most part it was a warm and sunny spot.

"Yes!" Wade shouted and releasing herself from Quinn's grip, raced to the centre of the clearing and flung herself onto the springy grass beneath her.

"It's still not safe to stay for the night and we need something to drink," Rembrandt reminded them as they sank down to the grass next to her.

"Yes.  And something to eat.  Ah, food.  I'd forgotten how hungry I am first thing in the morning," Arturo reminded himself as he lay back and closed his eyes.

"I think we could all do with an hour's sleep before we go on," suggested Quinn as he observed Rembrandt and Arturo stretched out in front of him.

"You're on watch, Wade.  Since you got more sleep than anyone last night," he added as his eyes twinkled in her direction, before sleep closed them altogether.

Rembrandt's mouth turned up slightly at the corners at that.  He was glad it wasn't his suggestion but it was funny all the same.

"Geez, thanks guys!" Wade retorted but resigned herself to propping herself on one elbow and plucking small yellow flowers from the grass beneath her and starting to make a flower chain.  Something she'd done as a girl and something which let her relax and allow pleasant memories to flood through her as she waited while the men napped.

***

Saskia took her basket and walked slowly.  She loved the early morning.  The gentle dew on an autumn day.  The heat was pleasant, not overbearing like the summer months.  Each tiny web which draped seductively across the plants and shrubs was studded with moisture, each collecting the sunlight and redistributing it until the web shone like a jewel.

The beauty of nature, unspoilt and untouched.  Nothing could harm what was meant to be, what was best for the life of the village.  The rules were simple and straightforward and because of them harmony ruled and had done for hundreds of years.

Saskia let a smile play across her lips as she neared the most beautiful part of the wood.  The clearing was so unspoilt, her special place.  No one else came there, so far as she knew anyway. Even Ruth had told her she always believed it to be Saskia's place, so she wouldn't spoil it for her.  Saskia liked that about Ruth.  She understood Saskia's need to have things the way she wanted them.  Just as her mother and father had always done.  

The gentle humming which seemed to come from the  clearing ahead of her, stopped her heart.  One of the villagers had dared to visit her own special place.  A place she would only share with her husband, whenever she chose him.  Her eyes glinted angrily.  Whoever it was would regret their impudence!

She put her head through the branches of the tree and crouched down slowly.  

As she parted the twigs in front of her the sight stopped her heart.

Four complete strangers.  Their clothing was strange.  One a girl.  She wasn't wearing a dress.  She was wearing a man's outfit.   Saskia's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Saskia hadn't seen strangers before.  In all her twenty four years in the village she'd never seen anyone from outside.  More important she certainly hadn't seen men other than those in her own village and she knew them well.

She watched with bated breath, her body frozen.

The girl was gently dropping flowers onto one of the men's foreheads.  She was giggling.

Saskia jerked her head back instinctively as the man sat upright, brushing the flowers off his face.  She stared open mouthed at him. 

His clean cut features, kind eyes and handsome face made her draw a deep breath.

She put her eyes to the sky in humble gratitude.  

"Thank you," she whispered to the heavens.

She looked once again at the cosy picture before her.

"*You* are mine," she promised as she drank in Quinn's face once more, and as she rose to move towards them in greeting, she observed his playful fighting with Wade as he rolled on the floor grabbing at her.

"And *you*," she said, her eyes narrowing as she looked closely at Wade, "are about to find out what it is to be bottom of the list."

***

Arturo growled as he felt the shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up Professor, we got company!" Rembrandt urged as he continued to shake him.

"Will you stop that confounded vibration.  I am not a piece of dough which needs kneading into shape," Arturo protested, pushing Rembrandt's hands from him and easing himself into a seated position.

The angelic vision which moved, no almost floated, slowly towards them, took Arturo's breath away.  

"We're in paradise," he uttered under his breath and caught Rembrandt staring, open mouthed as well.

"Come on guys, it's just a girl," Wade commented in disgust at their obvious display of infatuation.  She had to admit the girl was good looking, in a pretty-pretty way, but not enough to warrant this sickening tongue hanging out.

The girl seemed oblivious to the two older men and walked directly up to Quinn, her hand outstretched in warm welcome.  

Quinn smiled warmly and reached up to shake it.

"How come Q-Ball always get the come on?" Rembrandt observed to Arturo.  He whispered it quietly lest Wade should hear him.

"You've had your fair share of young women, my dear Mr Brown," Arturo joked in a low voice.

"I guess.  But look at *that*!" he said, drinking in the vision in front of him.

"You guys make me sick," Wade said vehmently as she moved close to them and kicked Rembrandt in the shin.

"Hey, knock it out Wade. Just looking!" Rembrandt replied rubbing his leg ruefully.

"Beauty isn't everything.  She's probably horrible," Wade suggested hopefully.

But Wade wasn't cross with them, she was cross with Quinn.  Though she had to admit he wasn't being so obvious in his attraction to the girl as the others. Perhaps he was being restrained.

She could kick *herself* really.  She'd pushed Quinn away from having a relationship.  She didn't feel it was right while sliding.  She'd had her chances with him.  She remembered the occasions with a sudden pang of regret.

Then she remembered the times on other worlds where she'd fallen for other men.  Sure Quinn had been jealous then and she'd hated his attitude, but she couldn't help feeling jealous when he chose to find someone else attractive.

Hardly fair really, she realised as she watched the girl engage Quinn in animated conversation.  Still, she couldn't help what she felt.  Wade mentally shrugged her shoulders.

She caught the girl's eye as they were talking and glimpsed something she didn't like.  Something not quite right. 

The girl fixed her gaze on Wade and smiled.  But for some reason Wade thought the smile looked wicked.

"Wade, this is Saskia.  She's going to take us to her village.  Sleep, food, water - anything we need 'til we leave.  How's that for luck?" Quinn said excitedly and moved across to kiss Wade on the head.

Wade smiled but caught a look of pure evil cross the girl's face as she watched Quinn's action.   Wade caught her look and grinned wickedly at her. 

Oh yes, she had the measure of this one alright. 

As Wade walked behind Rembrandt and Arturo, she had time to think about their new found saviour.  The girl was walking with Quinn, her head turned coquetishly towards him, drinking in everything he said.  

Wade looked at Quinn.  He was talking animatedly, but there didn't seem to be an attraction there.  At least not from where she was standing.  Maybe he didn't always fall for the obvious ones, not like the Professor and Remmy.

Wade smiled with amusement as she watched them.  They couldn't take their eyes off Saskia.

She looked back again at Quinn.  She learned something new about him all the time.  He wasn't smitten with the girl's obvious charms.  He knew better. Such obvious beauty wasn't everything.  A warm feeling filled her body and cruised from her toes to her head as she watched him.   Self-satisfaction took the place of any jealousy which had surfaced earlier.  Saskia was on a losing crusade.  Someone ought to tell her.  

Wade smiled inwardly.  When the time was right she'd take great pleasure in being the bearer of the sad news.

***

Quinn felt like one of those explorers who break through  a jungle, and find themselves the object of fascination by natives who had never been visited by the outside before.

Every villager came out into the middle of the clearing to see them.  The women whispered and sniggered as Wade walked past.  A few reached forward and grabbed at her jeans, fingering them curiously.  One older woman actually leapt forward and pulled at her hair. 

"She's had it cut!  She's had it cut!" the woman screeched and laughed.

Wade was on her own at the back of the group and was beginning to feel vulnerable.

The sudden warmth of the Professor's arm around her shoulders was comforting and she turned her eyes to him gratefully.

He nodded silently.  He knew what she felt, she didn't have to voice it.

Saskia did nothing to stop the humiliating words the women threw at Wade, though she noted Quinn's discomfort as he watched the scene behind him.

Quinn was relieved to see the Professor move to walk alongside Wade.  He was even more relieved as he watched Rembrandt move to be on her other side, preventing the villagers from touching her any more.  He felt guilty.  It should be him protecting Wade. She was his friend.  And here he was parading in the front with this girl.  He started to feel uncomfortable.

"My house awaits you all.  My parents will be pleased to offer you hospitality," Saskia said as she threw open the wooden door of the small stone building.

The older man and woman who stood, their jaws dropped at the sight of the four strangers, moved forwards with extended hands.  Saskia's mother eyed Wade warily, casting her eye up and down her outfit and resting finally on her hair.

As though a sudden thought had come into her head, the mother moved to Wade and put an arm around her.

"You must have been in a terrible accident, child. You've lost your own clothes and what have they done to your hair? Come on, let me rectify this," she said as she ushered Wade into a back room.  Wade opened her mouth to speak and then closed it promptly when she caught the warning glance from Quinn.  

Of course, they must protect the timer at all costs.  Better to pretend to fall in with whatever they thought, than arouse suspicions.

***

Wade twirled in front of the mirror. The red dress was actually very attractive in its simplicity.  She grimaced at the scarf on her head though.  Made her look like some sort of milk maid.  Still she only had one day left.  She bundled her own clothes into a neat pile and put them on a wooden stool next to the window.  She'd have to remember to take them before they slid.  At least they had a safe place for the night, and that was all that mattered.  Staying alive until the slide.

Quinn smiled as Wade walked into the living area and Arturo rose to his feet.

"Miss Welles, you look quite enchanting," he offered and took her hand to plant a mock kiss on the surface.  Wade grinned.

"Like it guys?" she asked as she turned around slowly.

"Yeah, 'cept the head thing," Rembrandt commented, grinning widely.

"Hey where is everyone?  Saskia's parents?  And where is the witch herself anyway?" Wade observed as she slumped down onto a wooden and canvas chair next to Quinn.

Quinn grinned at her reference to Saskia.  

"Gone to some meeting in the village center.  And aren't you being a bit harsh?" he said looking at her dress appreciatively.

"Am I?" she asked, her eyes studying his expression.

"She hadn't done anything to harm us?" Quinn offered.  "In fact she's being very nice!"

"Said the fly to the spider!" Wade laughed.  "Quinn Mallory you wouldn't see a brick wall falling on you until it buried you, would you?" 

She grinned and reaching across, patted his hand patronizingly.

"She's got the real hots for you and you can't even see it!" 

"Oh really?  Wade you're imagining it!" Quinn declared, his face coloring slightly at the implication.

"She's right Q-Ball!" Rembrandt agreed.

"Professor?" Quinn turned to his mentor for an opinon.

"I'm afraid so, Mr Mallory!" Arturo nodded smiling.  "Does that perturb you my dear boy?"

"I dunno.  I hadn't really thought about it.  She was friendly yeah.  But not that friendly.  Was she?" Quinn swallowed.

"Sheesh!  Quinn, you amaze me!" Wade said, shaking her head, and rose to look out at the village.

As she moved towards the window, the door opened and Saskia moved into the room, her parents a few steps behind her.  Saskia's father looked nervous and the mother apprehensive.

"You've been granted safety in the village!  Isn't that wonderful?" Saskia exclaimed as she rushed forward and flung her arms around Quinn's neck.

He smiled nervously and stepped backwards from her.  Her overt display of familiarity unnerving him, especially in light of the others' observations.

"Thanks," he managed to utter as he cast his eyes around to get the others' reactions.

Arturo and Rembrandt were smiling broadly and shaking hands with the parents, thanking them for their hospitality.

Wade stood back slightly.  A half smile played across her mouth but her eyes reflected something else.  Something which was registering fear.

"And I've got more good news and it's so exciting, Quinn,"  Saskia enthused clapping her hands together like a small child.

"Uh, yes what's that?" he replied apprehensively.  He wished the others hadn't told him their thoughts now.  He couldn't stop thinking about Saskia's ulterior motive in everything.

"I've made my decision about my future and the whole village can get on with choosing now.  

Quinn, you're so lucky.  I've chosen you to be my husband, and the great thing is that the Magistrate has agreed not to delay the choosing any longer.  We're going to be married in the morning!"

As Quinn drank in the words and felt the girl's arms encase his neck, he caught Wade's eye.  

He watched and saw the lump move down her throat as she swallowed hard, and then his heart stopped as she moved forwards to grab Saskia's wrist, and swung her round to face her.

He watched Saskia's expression register anger as she faced Wade, her hand raised to strike Wade across the face for the interruption.

But she didn't get the chance to act.

Quinn's heart stopped when he heard the words which Wade uttered.

"You can't marry him.  He's my husband!"

***

Saskia's eyes reflected a myriad of emotions within seconds.  The surprise lingered momentarily, followed by hate...pure unadulterated hate.

Wade locked her gaze on Saskia's eyes.  They fascinated her.  The hate which sprang from within was intense.  Wade felt something within her tremble, this girl was dangerous and smouldering with hate, and Wade had well and truly lit the fire.

Suddenly Saskia stepped backwards, disentangling herself from Wade's firm grip, and a gentle smile graced her full lips as she turned to Quinn.

He saw the eyes flash and failed to catch the danger which lurked within.  Replaced with understanding and warmth she looked as gentle as a kitten.  But kittens scratch.

"Is this true Quinn, dear?" she asked somewhat patronizingly, studying his face for a reaction.

"Uh...yeah.  We..uh..." Quinn stammered helplessly, catching Wade's eye as he tried to utter his accord.

"I think your words have taken our young friend by surprise, my dear," Arturo interrupted, stepping forward and putting his hand on Saskia's shoulder. He was smiling broadly.

"You see, they were only married on the last.....um...at our last port of call, so to speak," he continued, casting a warning look at Quinn to fall in with what he was saying.

"Yeah, newly weds....sweet ain't it?" Rembrandt joined in and put an arm around Wade.

She felt like hugging them both for falling in with her.  She smiled up at Rembrandt gratefully and then nodded demurely at Saskia's parents.

"I'm sorry we should have told you," she said sweetly to Saskia, her eyes flashing as she caught the look of pure hatred which the girl was displaying at her.

"Not a problem I'm sure, is it?" Arturo said as he turned to Saskia's parents questioningly.

Saskia's father shook his head slowly and held a hand out to Quinn.

"Please forgive us, we had no idea.  We have offended you greatly.  And you Miss..our sincere apologies..to offend the bride.  It was not our intention.  My daughter had no idea.  Please accept our hospitality.  Our house is yours for tonight...all of you.  You may stay here undisturbed.  We will stay with my brother.  Come Saskia."

Saskia's father took his daughter's arm and pulled her towards the door.  Her mother bowed her head and lowered her eyes when she looked at Wade.

"Forgive us..." she said as she swiftly exited the door with a rustle of her dress.

Wade opened her mouth to speak but the mother had gone.

Saskia pulled back from her father.

"You can't mean this.   I am allowed my choice. I am first on the list. No one refuses the first on the list," she screamed as she was pulled once more by her father to the door.

He threw an apologetic glance at the Sliders as he closed the door behind him.

They could hear Saskia's voice echoing as she was dragged, screaming, away from the small house.

"You've never refused me before. I'll not lose now.  Let go of me!"

The shouts disappeared as Saskia was removed further from the house.

Wade sank into a chair and pulling her head scarf off, ruffled her hair and pushed it back from her face.

"Man, that's one strange girl!" Rembrandt commented, shaking his head, as he looked out of the window at the retreating group.

"Yes, I think Miss Welles here saved you from a fate worse than death, Mr Mallory." Arturo shuddered as  he patted Wade on the shoulder and moved to be beside Rembrandt.

"Shall we have a stroll, Mr Brown.  I for one would like to find out a little more about this world and it's strange rules," Arturo commented and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm with you Professor," Rembrandt agreed and the two men disappeared towards the centre of the village.

Wade glanced across at Quinn.  He was too silent, his eyes staring across the room at nothing and yet they were full.   Full of thoughts, full of misgivings, full of what could so easily have been his fate.

"Don't beat up on yourself, Quinn," she suggested as she moved to be beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Why not?  I'm an idiot," he remarked sadly.  "I wouldn't see a truck coming until it ran me over, you said so yourself, and you were right."  

"Takes a woman to suss another one's intentions out, that's all," she answered smiling.

"And that one is pure evil, mark my words!  Look, you weren't alone here.  If she'd made a play for Remmy or the Professor.  Do you think they'd have turned away?  Come on Quinn, forget it."

"I didn't even like her that much," he muttered quietly and turned his eyes to her.

"I know," she said, her eyes dancing.

"You do?"

"Yeah.  She's not your type Quinn Mallory."

"Oh and what is?" he replied and let a smile cross his lips.

Wade got to her feet and moved to the door to open it.

"I am," she replied softly and walking outside she closed the door behind her.

Quinn's lip dropped slightly as he followed her leaving form with his eyes,  the red dress hanging gracefully as she moved outside.  His eyes creased into a smile and he put his head down into his hands to think.

***

The half an hour's walk in the glade had been peaceful enough.

Wade found wearing the dress almost liberating in a strange way.  The way it allowed her legs to feel the breeze and the way it moved as she moved, mirroring her actions.  

Sometimes she wished she could be transported back to days of old, where women wore more feminine things, though she'd miss her jeans, she remembered ruefully, and computers come to think of it.  She smiled.

She sucked on a long blade of grass as she walked and listened to the bird song.  This world seemed to have everything going for it, except for its rules.

Then there were the strange animal noises they'd heard the night before.  Perhaps it wasn't such a paradise as she'd thought after all.  She wondered if they'd ever find a world which was so perfect they'd stay.  Give up sliding altogether and settle down.   

Maybe it was all a giant dream.  Maybe perfection didn't exist anywhere. 

Wade sighed and sat down beside a huge tree.  It was so peaceful, so unspoilt.  If it hadn't been for Saskia, this would have been a lovely two day rest.

Her eyes fluttered down for an instant.  Despite the guys' joking that she'd had a good night's sleep, she felt exhausted.  In reality the night had been restless and uncomfortable.   Drowziness started to wash across her and she felt pleasantly at peace as she fell into a gentle sleep.

She didn't notice the shape which edged it's way across the glade towards her. It had shadowed her silently, carefully.  It had its chance now.  Kill her and the choice was hers again.  Kill her.

***

Quinn stood on the doorstep to the small house and took a deep breath.  Good air here.  Pity about the residents and their strange rules, he thought as he contemplated the setting sun.

He thought about Wade's words to him.  She was right.  She *was* his type.  If they could only work things out together.

But she'd made it clear - no relationship while sliding.  He'd have to wait.  Could he wait?  He smiled as he thought about her strong character and determination.

He'd have to wait.

"Ah, Mr Mallory!  Walk with us, we've found out some very interesting things about this society!" Arturo exclaimed as he and Rembrandt walked up to the small house.

"Get Miss Welles, she should hear this too!"  he added as he turned to walk towards the woods.

"Isn't she with you?" Quinn asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No, Q-Ball, she was with you, remember?" Rembrandt observed looking around himself for sight of her.

"She went out about twenty minutes ago.  I assumed she was looking for you guys," Quinn replied looking worried.

"You haven't had a fight have you?" Arturo asked, looking exasperated.

"No, actually we....."

"Never mind.  We must find her.  I'll tell you more as we go," Arturo breathed as he moved quickly towards the glade.

"Go where?" Quinn asked trotting to keep up with them both.

"Well you know Miss Welles better than the both of us. A walk in the woods would seem the most likely spot, don't you think?  Oh, do come on Mr Mallory.  Wake up!" Arturo blasted in annoyance.

***

The pain which spiked through Wade's shoulder was sudden and unexpected, and jarred her sleep.

She gasped as she opened her eyes wildly and instinctively thrust angrily at the figure which was poised to strike again.

Her eyes were blurred and fogged from her sleep.   She could feel the blood which seeped from the knife wound as it ran down her arm.

She felt weak.

She summoned her entire body to move sideways as the blade came down again, but it missed and hit the ground.

The screams of exasperation as the assailant tried to remove the blade, it's shaft embedded in the earth next to her, echoed around the glade.

Wade could see the shape leaning over the knife, pulling on it desperately.  She could see the blond hair fallen across the face and she knew it had to be Saskia.

"You're an idiot, Saskia.  Do you think by killing me, Quinn would want you?" she gasped as she sank back to the ground and tried to crawl away.  She knew once the girl had the knife again she had little chance of fighting her off, not as weak as she now felt.

The face swung around.  Its ruddy complexion made deeper by exertion.

The eyes glinted as she moved swiftly across to Wade.

Without the knife Wade stood a chance, but the large hands which encased Wade's throat and threatened to cut off her life were strong.

As Wade gazed into her attacker's face she gasped.  It wasn't Saskia.  It was someone else.

***

"This society is ruled by its traditions.  Most societies are of course, but this one is very strict," Arturo explained as they walked swiftly through the trees, their eyes casting from side to side as they went.

"Sure, but what I saw with Saskia was more like an arranged marriage thing, only the girls do the choosing," Quinn observed.

"Quite so.  But in the societies on this world the unmarried girls get everything they want. Everything.  That is until they have children.   If they are girls then the girl children are the most spoilt creatures under the sun. Boy children are spoilt too but the girls get more."

"Why children only?  Why doesn't it spread into adulthood?" Quinn asked with interest.

"Ah, now that goes back a long way and I've only managed to glean a little from the so-called village sage about that one," Arturo explained, panting slightly from exertion as he walked quickly.

"It all goes back about seven hundred years from what I gather.  The then ruler of these people...who I would estimate to be Europeans.  Without a library I can't be exact.  Anway..this ruler and his wife were childless.  When eventually they managed to have a child it was a girl.  She was spoilt unreservedly, and given anything she wanted.  Anything which harmed her would be instantly killed, even down to her pet dog or a wild animal or insect.  Anything which touched a hair on her head would die."  The Professor stopped and took a deep breath.

"A moment," he asked as he bent over and paused for breath.

Rembrandt grinned.

"Allow me Professor," he said and winked at Quinn.

"I heard all this too.  Like to have a shot at spouting off like the Professor!" he laughed as he continued the tale for Quinn.

"The girl grew up to be a spoilt brat basically, Q-Ball.  She got to choose who she wanted to marry and allowed the other women to choose their husbands according to their beauty.  She was obviously first because she considered herself the most beautiful.  The poor other girls were put in order of their beauty.   When she had a daughter, the privileges went down to her too."  Rembrandt grinned.

"There you have it, Q-Ball.  Whatever a girl wants, up til she's married, she gets, even if it's a man who don't want her! "

"Yes, and you've left one other pertinent fact out, Mr Brown," Arturo added as he rose to his full height, revived.

"Oh you mean......"

"Yes, I do mean...."  Arturo turned to Quinn and looked him in the face.  

"Do you remember those animal noises we heard last night?"

Quinn nodded.

"And haven't you noticed there aren't many wild animals about?" Arturo continued.

"'Cept those making the noise last night, no I guess there aren't," Quinn replied nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, well I think I have an explanation for those noises last night, too," Arturo responded quietly.

"Yes?" Quinn put his head on one side.

"Going back to our dear ruler's daughter.  Anything which harmed her was instantly destroyed...remember?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well it's carried on through the generations.  Basically any wild animal which has managed to survive the mass culling which has gone on down the ages, is killed if it dares to touch or harm a villager or anyone.   They're fanatical about it.  If a creature stands in their way or threatens them - mass annihilation.  Or at least as "mass" as they can manage. They're not that technically competent as you can see," Arturo added thoughtfully.

"I think that's an understatement, Professor.  They look primitive to me," Quinn observed seriously.

"Yes, well.  We are not to judge are we? .  It's a code of life which is simplicity itself.  Remove whatever gets in your way."  Arturo sighed and added  "That little fracas we heard last night was some poor wretched group of animals being destroyed because one of them bit a villager two nights ago."

"Barbaric," Quinn murmured, shaking his head.  "Did you find out how come they missed out on technology?"

"Not exactly, but I gathered a bit. These groups seem to be all that's left of the exodus from Europe to America.  On this world the Native Americans fought off the European invasion and won.  These villages are what's left of the Europeans, and they keep themselves to themselves."  Arturo sighed.  "I only wish I had time to learn more and see more of this world."

"Well we have other more pressing problems, guys," Rembrandt reminded them.

"Yes, what we must do is find Miss Welles before one of the girls on the list sees her as a threat.  Word got around pretty quickly that Saskia wasn't going for the best man in the village anymore, since she'd found you.  I expect a few hopes were raised on that one, eh gentleman!" 

Arturo looked at both Rembrandt and Quinn.  They nodded numbly.

***

Wade was staring into dark eyes. They weren't evil, just angry, desperate eyes.

The girl's hands were strong, powerful.  Wade could be strong.  With the wound in her shoulder though, she was strongly disadvantaged.

As the hands tightened around her neck she managed to whisper a word, "Why?"

It was hoarse but it came out.

The girl locked her eyes with Wade and continued to tighten her grip around the young slider's throat.

"I'm ninth on that list.  With Saskia off it, me and Samuel could have been together.  We're in love.  I know the other girls' choices bar the eighth.  Samuel was gonna be mine if I'd moved to eighth.  And you ain't gonna stop me.  With you gone, your man'll marry Saskia and I gets to be with Samuel.  Simple ain't it?" she uttered vehmently.

As a pair of strong hands lifted the girl's fingers away from Wade's throat and thrust her backwards onto the grass, the girl cried out in dismay.

"No, this isn't right.  You can't simply take what you want.  We can't do this to these people." It was a male voice.

Wade looked at the face of Saskia's father and slumped back onto the grass.

"How did you know?" she whispered fingering her throat gingerly.

"Saskia told me Ruth was going to sort things out for her.  I'm not a stupid man.  The women in this village have always been devious.  Some of them are mad.  Killing you would be a simple solution for them all.  They all move one more place up the list."  The man pursed his lips and grabbed Ruth roughly by the arm.

"I'm taking her back to the village.  Will you be all right to get back on your own?" he asked as he turned Ruth towards the village.

Wade wasn't sure but she sure didn't feel like walking back with Ruth, even if Saskia's father was with them.

She nodded.

"Oh and one more thing.  Keep that door locked tonight.  I can keep my eye on Saskia and Ruth but there's ten other women on that list.  I don't think much of your chances if you don't keep watch," he advised and turning his head, walked off.

***

The sun was setting nicely now.  On another world Quinn might have found it peaceful but here his mind was full of Wade and where she was.  They'd walked for about half an hour and decided that they were probably going in the wrong direction.

With dark falling, the Professor had recommended splitting up.  Quinn was just nearing the glade when his eye caught movement in the trees ahead.

The smudge of red which made its way slowly through the trees made his heart lurch with excitement.  He'd found her.  His joy turned to dismay when he noticed the small figure wasn't only dressed in red, she had a large patch of it descending from her shoulder down her arm.

She smiled weakly at him as he neared her.

"Wade?" he started as he put an arm around her waist and supported her.

Her face looked pale in the descending sunlight, the shadow of the trees casting across her.

She put a finger up to his lips and smiled.

"Later," she whispered.  "Got to get back and lock the doors.  Ruth...the others..."

"Wade are you alright?" he asked, and kicked himself. Of course she wasn't all right.  Stupid question.

"Of course," she said smiling, "you know me, strong as an ox."

With that Wade passed out.

***

The swirling blue of the vortex spun in front of them.  The trees rustled briefly as the wind which accompanied it fanned out.  

Wade glanced around her. 

"What a peaceful world," she observed sadly as she moved towards the mouth of the portal.

"Yeah, shame about the residents," Quinn muttered sarcastically.

"A good idea of yours to sleep against the door last night, Professor," Rembrandt shouted, trying to be heard above the loud noise.

"I'm afraid my posterior does not agree with you, Mr Brown!" Arturo answered loudly.

"Well you kept the she-wolves away, that's for sure!" Rembrandt added smiling and then jumped forwards into the tunnel.

Arturo smiled at the two young members of the group and leapt forwards himself.

Wade laughed and then winced.

"Still hurting?" Quinn asked concerned as he gripped her good arm ready to slide.

"Yeah, a bit," she admitted as they moved forwards together.

"We'll get it properly looked at on the next world," he shouted, supporting her as they jumped.

"Knowing my luck, we'll end up in a wasteland with no one for company but a few lizards!" she screamed in reply, the hair blowing back from her face as they slid.

THE END


End file.
